


Little Moments of Joy

by doctormochi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormochi/pseuds/doctormochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots for multiple Fairy Tail pairings, including underrated ones, and reader x canon characters. Each one shot will be based on a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second fanfiction on this site!  
> Hope I don't let anyone down with my writing ;-;

**Natsu Dragneel / Lucy Heartfilia ; _Tim McGraw_**

**But when you think Tim McGraw**  
 **I hope you think my favorite song**  
 **The one we danced to all night long**  
 **The moon like a spotlight on the lake**  
 **When you think happiness**  
 **I hope you think that little black dress**  
 **Think of my head on your chest**  
 **And my old faded blue jeans**  
 **When you think Tim McGraw**  
 **I hope you think of me**

 

* * *

  _Lucy hopped out of the bathroom in a hurry. Her dripping hair draped across her shoulders, and a towel hastily wrapped around her curvaceous body. The celestial mage wanted to look great today, for various reasons. One, she and Natsu were getting a day off from quests today. Two, they were visiting one of the nicer lakes near Magnolia. Three, Happy was busy with Charla, so he wasn't coming. Four, it was just going to be the two of them. Yes, only the two of them. No Gray, no Erza, no Juvia, nor Wendy and their exceeds._

_The blonde fumbled through her closet and managed to find an outfit she was satisfied with. It was a black dress with medium sleeves. The skirt's hem ended at Lucy's mid-thigh, and had a curved neck, that just barely showed her chest. The material was soft and familiar, but Lucy couldn't recall where she had bought it. The mage gave a shrug and tugged it on. With a grunt and a twist, she pulled up the zipper and tucked her leather pocket of celestial keys onto the belt that she had added onto the dress. Lucy decided that she didn't want to look too dark._

_Finally, she called out Cancer with a whip of her golden key. "Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"_

_With a gentle poof, a man with odd crab legs sticking out everywhere appeared before Lucy._

_"What may I do for you today, ebi?" he questioned._

_Lucy grinned at his odd way of talking, she would never get used to that. "Oh, a nice simple hairstyle, if you would."_

_"My pleasure." Cancer set to work immediately, chopping at Lucy's hair and arranging it. After what seemed like forever, Lucy began to worry that she'd be late to meet Natsu, but Cancer finally sprayed some hairspray onto her hair and walked in front of her._

_"Finished! It's quite perfect, I dare say, ebi."_

_The celestial mage flicked her golden key again. "Thanks, Cancer."_

_The celestial spirit then quickly shimmered and materialized into nothing._

* * *

 

**And I'm back for the first time since then**  
 **I'm standin' on your street**  
 **And there's a letter left on your doorstep**  
 **And the first thing that you'll read is:**

 

 

 The blonde mage walked briskly towards the little cottage on the side of the woods. She had written the letter years ago, and this time, she'd have the courage to give it to him. Before reaching the house, Lucy's fists clenched and her fingernails dug into her palm. She was so nervous, what if Natsu saw her? How would he react? 

Lucy's hands trembled as she neared the rundown house she was so familiar with. She clutched a worn envelope with her name and the receiver's name inked on it. The mage thought she had prepared herself enough, but apparently not. She rubbed a hand over her right hand, where her guild mark used to be. Lucy felt sudden courage welling inside her and marched onward.

The blonde decided she would not knock on the door, she felt too cowardly to see him now. Hopefully Happy wouldn't happen to stop by, or maybe Natsu's nose would be too strong not to sniff out her scent.

Lucy gently slid her envelope under the rickety door, and began to walk down the steps, wincing when the wood began to creak. But it wasn't the stairs that were creaking, it was the dingy old door behind her.

"Lucy, wait!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more thing, i WILL be uploading this fanfiction onto fanfiction.net sometime so


End file.
